


Welcome to Paradise

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Banter, Banter during sex, Bickering, Bondage, Danny can't keep his mouth shut, Dildos, Established Relationship, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams/Reader, F/M, Full of Crack, Glass Wands, Handcuffs, Interrogation, Kono Ships It, Kono is in on it, M/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Safewords, Sex Games, Sexual Roleplay, Steve/Danny/Reader, Vibrators, Womanizer, but not for long, keeping secrets, questionable interrogation techniques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: It had started with Danny trying to find out her favorite type of food, asking questions at inopportune times, trying to catch her off guard, sending Steve in as a decoy, and grilling her for information when they drove places.Then one day Kono handed her a slip of paper with a name on it, and sent her a sly grin."Whatever you do, don't tell the boys."





	Welcome to Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I was given this prompt awhile back, and then I just powered through writing it today because I needed this and I decided to share because I'm sure other people need it too.
> 
> Also, Steve is a dork, because Ku'uipo means "Sweetheart".

It had been Danny's idea, to begin with. A game for them all to play, a way to unwind after the toll of their job got to them.

It had started with Danny trying to find out her favorite type of food, asking questions at inopportune times, trying to catch her off guard, sending Steve in as a decoy, and grilling her for information when they drove places.

Then one day Kono handed her a slip of paper with a name on it, and sent her a sly grin.

"Whatever you do, don't tell the boys."

And she hadn't. They had tried bribery, smooth talking, even getting her drunk, and she had dutifully kept the secret, until Steve shoved her into a wall and kissed it out of her, refusing to let her cum until she told him.

She told him, and he took her against the wall right there.

From that point on, the boys got more creative, more elaborate, and the secrets Kono gave her were more detailed. She could let a tiny detail slip to keep them hungry for more, but wouldn't divulge the whole truth without probable cause (Danny making her breakfast in bed, Steve taking her diving, Danny kissing her awake while Steve went down on her under the covers).

And then, then she decided to be difficult.

Kono gave her a name (something Russian, hard to pronounce, and very likely made up), and she kept her mouth shut about the "development" for almost a week.

Then she let slip she knew a Russian at dinner one night, and the boys took the bait.

When they tried to ask her about it, flashing their badges as she walked back to the house from the beach, she decided to resist arrest. She made a dash for the house, and Steve tackled her into the sand, sitting on her until she stopped struggling (and if he ground his hips down into hers, well, she wasn't complaining).

The cuffs had been Steve's idea, and Danny wholeheartedly approved.

"You're lucky were not adding Indecent Exposure to the charges," Danny continued his rant from the passenger seat as she lay sprawled on a towel in the back. "That bikini shouldn't even be legal."

"I like it," Steve interjected.

"You like it?" Danny parroted. "Oh, well, of course you like it, you see a cute girl in a bikini, you're gone, me, I like my ladies with some class."

"It's classy!" Steve defended. "It has those nice little metal accents, the dark purple color, its a classy suit!"

"You're an animal," Danny huffed. "Unbelievable, you hear yourself? You sound like every other John on this island--next you'll be saying 'it's not a bikini, its a two-piece'!"

"Oh, no, no, that's a bikini," Steve turned to look at her, eyeing her appreciatively, a tiny smirk on his lips. "Okay, maybe you're right, its a little indecent."

"Thank you!" Danny's hands ricocheted around the car as he spoke, driving his point home. "Finally, some sense from you, I'm amazed. Really, it's about time, I was starting to have my doubts about you, but this, this is an improvement."

"You two always this charming?" She grumbled from the back.

"Oh, babe," Danny's grin was sharp and full of promises. "You ain't seen nuthin' yet."

She was manhandled out of the backseat once they had pulled into the Five-0 headquarters, the towel draped over her shoulders to give her a little dignity (since they wouldn't be leaving her with any after this), and Steve marched her into the building while Danny met up with Chin and Kono (to tell them they'd be using the interrogation room and not to worry about it), and “grab some gear” from his office.

A thrill ran up her spine at the thought of what kind of gear they were planning to use on her.

Steve got her settled in the interrogation room, shoving her into the chair, cuffing her to it. He cuffed her ankles to the legs as well, loose enough she wasn't being injured, but tight enough she couldn't escape. He pulled the towel from her shoulder, dropping it to the ground in front of her.

“Why'd you run?” He asked, folding his arms, stance wide and imposing.

“Heard you liked to play rough—wanted to know if it was true.”

Steve's mask cracked for a second, a tiny smirk tugging his mouth up at the corner, eyes sparking with mischief, and then the hardened SEAL visage returned.

“Well now you know it's true,” he moved closer, prowling through the space, looming over and closer as they waited for Danny. “We have full jurisdiction here.”

“I'm sure you do, Commander,” she snorted, and she had the immense pleasure of seeing Steve straighten at the use of his title. “Just as I'm sure you have Detective Williams pulling my file now.”

“Oh, we know all about you,” Steve's voice was a low rumble in her ear. “String of broken hearts and misdemeanors, never anything too serious, though, too slippery for that.”

The door opened and Danny entered, a black bag in one hand, the other tucked in his pocket. He was wearing a smug smile, a spring in his step, and he pulled the door shut behind him.

“Oh, good, you didn't get started without me,” he hummed. “She give you anything?”

“Just some sass,” Steve straightened, moving around to her other side. “You get the gear?”

“Did I get the—what do I look like, a mook?” Danny huffed. “Yes, I got the gear, Steven, I got enough gear to handle a charging herd of wildebeests.

“Gear?” She echoed, glancing between them. “What gear?”

“Oh, well, lemme show you,” Danny knelt on the floor, using the towel as padding, and started to unpack the bag. “Ya see, we here at the Five-0 are allowed to use whatever means we deem necessary in order to obtain information from a suspect.”

He paused, laying out a thick, soft sheet by the bag, raising his eyebrows at her.

“That'd be you, in case that was unclear,” he grinned and continued to pull things from the bag, laying out a vast collection of sex toys, laying them out on the sheet. “So, if you talk, we won't need to resort to these extreme measures, but, if you don't give us what we want, well...”

He trailed off, gesturing to the collection with a broad wave of his hand.

“We get to use any means necessary,” Steve growled into her ear, a shudder running down her spine.

“Now, that being said, you decide you want to talk, want to tell us about this supposed Russian you know, then we can call it quits, get you some water, some clean clothes, maybe a nice fluffy blanket to cuddle up in, send you on your merry way,” Danny paused, holding her gaze carefully for a long moment, eyes soft and smile kind. “So, you want us to stop, you just gotta tell us you'll talk.”

Steve's hand landed on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, the growl turned to a sinful purr, “Easy as that.”

“I'm not telling you shit,” she spat, squaring up to Danny. “So fuck you.”

“You hear this?” Danny snorted. “Such a mouth on this chick! I'm sure your parents are thrilled.”

“Just the worst,” agreed Steve, grabbing her chin and turning her head to look at him. “But I think you're the one who's fucked, _Ku'uipo_.”

She got out a soft whimper before Steve dove in for a dominating kiss, teeth catching at her bottom lip, giving it a quick tug before he pulled back, leaving her breathless.

“Well, okay, that's your choice,” Danny shrugged, glancing back at the toys. “Your ovarian funeral.”

“My _what_?” She squeaked, nearly breaking from the scene, but she was dragged back into it by Steve's hand on her shoulder, pulling her back into the chair.

“This bikini is gonna have to go, though,” Steve muttered, rough fingers running up her arm to her neck, undoing the ties on her halter top, another sliding down to undo the clasp. “Danny, get the bottoms.”

Danny undid the ties on her hips, slipping the bottoms off, smirking as he ran his hands over her thighs, “Now the real questions is, what to start with?”

“What's that purple one, Danno?” Steve prompted, standing behind her, his hands on her shoulders, a grounding, comforting weight that was also a warning to not move. “That looks like fun.”

“Oh, this?” Danny scooped up the toy in question, putting on the air of a TV presenter. “This, Lady and Gent, is a _Womanizer_. One of the finest vibrators that money can buy, and sure to break any stubborn spirit.”

He winked at their “suspect”.

“It has a number of intensities, each more devastating than the last, and is guaranteed to ruin any pair of panties it comes across.”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, hand that over,” Steve grinned. “That sounds like fun.”

“Do you even know how to use that?” She griped, squirming against the chair.

Danny tossed the toy to his boss, who deftly caught it, grinning as he leaned over their captive.

“That a challenge?” He growled, one hand slipping down to part her lips, his other hand situation the head of the toy over her clit. He moved it, still off, in small circles for a moment, and she realizzed that was her cue.

Danny was making a show of studying his arsenal of potential lay things, but it was clear his attention was actually trained on her, his hand on the ground by her foot, ready to leap into action and free her, if she chose to end this.

“I still won't talk,”she growled at Steve.

He turned on the toy and she moaned involuntarily, back arching off the chair. She had Danny's full attention, now, the blond wetting his lips as he took in the display.

“Damn,” he breathed. “Guess the reviews weren't exaggerating.”

“And that's just the lowest setting,” Steve purred, working it in tight circles, her hips bucking in response. “I can't wait to see what happens when I turn it up.”

“She might just combust on the spot,” Danny quipped, grinning. “Unless she cracks before then.”

“Won't,” she gasped, biting back a moan. “Won't talk.”

“Oh, now that _is_ a challenge,” Steve smirked. “Danny, what's that shiny one?”

“This?” Danny pointed to a metallic plug. “Thought you woulda recognized that one, babe.”

“No, no, next to it, the long one,” Steve directed, still bent over her, a hand splayed over her hip and thigh. “What is that, glass?”

“Oh, yeah!” Danny brandished the wand with a flourish, grinning. “Pretty, isn't it?”

“Classy,” Steve smirked. “Think it'd look better inside her though.”

“Ya think?” Danny ran the smooth head of it up her thigh, the cool glass a welcome reprieve on her flushed skin. “I think so too, but I dunno, there's another one over here that vibrates, that could be nice, or, you know, this one—it's on the big side, though, so who knows, might not be her thing.”

He tapped the head of it to her knee to get her attention, and waved it back and forth, “Whatcha say, glass sound nice?”

“It's cold,” she managed.

“Oh, well, princess, let me just warm it up for you,” Danny grinned, taking the wand into his mouth, bobbing up and down on it for a moment while she watched, his gaze flickering between her and Steve, the SEAL's breath catching for a moment before Danny popped it out of his mouth again with a smirk. “There, nice and warm, now let's see here, I think it should just slip...right...in...”

He shifted forward, a hand on her knee, and slipped the wand inside her in one fluid motion, her hips stuttering forward as Steve turned up the intensity on the vibrator. She groaned, clenching her teeth shut, and threw her head back, Steve's shoulder there to support it as she arched off the chair again, her orgasm turning the insides of her eyelids into static.

Danny growled something, but she didn't hear a word of it. It was all she could to to remember to breathe. Steve chuckled behind her, whatever Danny had said setting him off, and when he repeated the phrase, lower and rougher, the words vibrating from his chest up her spine, she shuddered out another moan.

“ _Good girl.”_

Danny kept his hand on her leg, his thumb rubbing circles into her thigh, and Steve turned up the intensity again as he growled low in her ear.

“Talk.”

“ _No_ ,” she gasped out.

“You know, with this,” Danny thrust the wand in quick and sharp to punctuate his point. “All taken care of, that really leaves Steve and I free to use ourselves however we like—and frankly, I think that mouth of yours might be better suited to something involving one of us, if you're not gonna use it to tell us what we want to know.”

She bit her lips shut on another moan and looked up at Danny, the blond returning the look with one of idle curiosity, belied by the evident tent in his pants.

“That still a no, then, I take it?” He prompted, eyebrows rising.

“Careful, Williams,” she bit out. “Someone might actually take you for a Detective.”

Danny retaliated with a change of angle and she moaned again, Steve's laugh bitten off as he tried to keep it together.

“Danny, hold this,” Steve instructed, handing off the vibrator to the blond, his partner smirking. “I'll make her talk.”

He shifted around to straddle her hips, slowly flicking his belt open as he looked down at her, unzipping his cargos slowly and shifting them low enough to expose his length, precum already leaking from the tip, their suspect licking her lips as she flicked her gaze back up to Steve's.

“Question still stands, Commander,” and oh, did _that_ get a nice response. “Do you even know how to use that?”

“You know what, I like this one,” Danny put in with a smirk. “She calls it like she sees it, I respect that.”

He slowed the thrusts and lowered the speed of the vibrator, teasing her now, and looked back to his partner.

“You gonna answer her question, _Commander_?”

“If she answers ours,” Steve shot back.

“I won't talk,” she repeated.

“Then I guess I'll just have to put that mouth to better use,” Steve growled.

He ran a thumb across her cheek, the gentle touch reassuring, grounding, reminding her that she was in good hands, safe with the two of them, and she pressed into it gently.

Then Steve tugged her mouth open, slipping inside, and she groaned around him, setting the pace at first before he fell into rhythm, eagerly fucking into her mouth. She squirmed in the chair, trying to press down into Danny's thrusts, even as he lessened them more, her eyes locked with Steve's as he watched her, biting down on a sound of his own.

“That looks fun, can I give it a try?” Danny had stayed silent for roughly a minute before he felt the need to interject, and Steve smirked over his shoulder at him, an eyebrow raised.

“You jealous, Danno?”

“Like a slighted sweetheart,” he agreed. “Budge over.”

Steve tugged back her head by the hair, winking as he shifted to take up Danny's position, ratcheting up the speed of the vibrator as he went for the tactical strike, hammering into a bundle of nerves deep inside, somehow hitting it dead on and causing her to arch off the chair with a guttural moan, another orgasm slamming into her, making her head spin.

Danny shook his head, bending over her from behind, whispering to her, “you see that? See how he works? He's a Neanderthal. No build up, no subtlety, just foes for the kill. Unbelievable. Me? I like the subtle approach.”

He kissed her neck, a hand carding through her hair, brushing it aside as he nibbled on the lobe of her ear, his other hand straying to her nipples, circling them with the pad of his thumb.

“Sometimes you have to coax an answer out of someone, ya know? You can't just be rough about it, and expect the best. You have to finagle—yes, Steven, I used the work finagle—the information you want out of people. So what do you say, doll, want to tell us what we wanna know?”

“N-no, I,” she gasped and writhed as Danny shifted, taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently while he flicked his nail across the other one. “ _Fuck.”_

“Oh, hey now, that's no language for a lady!” Danny pipped up, close enough his lips still brushed over her sensitive flesh as he spoke. “You keep that up, I'll have to come up there and do something about that mouth of yours.”

“Then fucking do it, Williams.”

He kissed her, hot and needy and sloppy, teeth clicking together as he bit her bottom lip and fucked into her mouth with his tongue, gobbling up the moans she gave as Steve turned up the vibrator again, and she started to shake against the chair. Danny pinched and tweaked her nipples as he pulled from the kiss, a growl in his voice.

“I'll do whatever it takes to make you talk, doll, so don't push me.”

She toppled over the edge into another orgasm, screaming as she writhed on the chair, trying at once to both push into the touches and pull away from them.

“I'll talk!” She gasped out, her orgasm causing spots to start popping into her vision, head swimming. “I'll talk.”

The touches turned soft, in degrees; the vibrator dialed down and then replaced with Steve's thumb, gently circling her clit, the wand gingerly removed as Steve kissed the insides of her thighs, and Danny smoothed his hands over her heaving chest, pressing delicate kisses to her neck.

“That's it, doll, just tell us what we want to know,” Danny cooed. “That's all we want, just a name.”

She started to giggle, and both of them glanced back at her.

“I actually can't remember,” she managed through another giggle and gasp, the aftershocks still catching up with her. “My—my towel, on the tag, it—mm—it's written on there.”

Steve checked the tag, his thumb now circling her lips, a soft, easy pressure to ease her from the intensity of before.

“Well fuck me, it is,” he snorted. “We got our guy, Danno.”

“Well, we can't just _leave_ her here,” Danny argued, a key jingling faintly as he pulled it from his pocket. “We should at least uncuff her.”

“After all the trouble she's been?” Steve snorted. “She deserves to stew.”

“Water,” she managed. “Please, I need—”

She didn't even get to finish her sentence, Steve already pressing the mouth of a water bottle to her lips, cradling the back of her head.

“Slowly, slowly,” he whispered, fingers massaging the back of her neck as she drank. “That's it, take it easy.”

“Sure looks like she's stewin' to me,” Danny grumbled as he undid the cuffs on her wrists. “Fuck, doll, I'm sorry, looks like you got a little bruised.”

“I'm fine!” She squeaked. “Really, Danno, I'm okay.”

“Yeah, but I feel bad, zip-ties wouldn't have—”

“Danny,” she grinned at him. “Worth it.”

“You're worth it,” he muttered, but there was a flush on his cheeks as he tucked himself away and bent to undo the cuffs on her ankles as well. “You okay, otherwise? You sore anywhere else?”

“Mm, yeah,” she moaned as Danny dropped a kiss to her thigh, and Steve kissed her forehead. “But that's fine by me.”

“Kono's gonna kill us,” Steve muttered, taking a swig of water himself. “This place is a mess.”

“Your fault for deciding to jerk off part way through,” Danny groused.

“Look who's talking!” Steve shot back. “I saw you back there, don't think I didn't.”

“Boys,” she interrupted, giggling. “Can I have some clothes now? And maybe a whole box of wipes?”

“Ah, we have,” Danny dove for the bag, producing a packet of wipes and a clean towel. “For your convenience, a cleaning station, and also clothes, in the bag, for when you are ready. Also a fuzzy blanket, should you wish to be cuddled and coddled once you are clothed.”

She started to stand up, but Steve put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her in the chair, “Easy there, _Ku'uipo_ , take it easy. Have some more water before you get up.”

She didn't argue, and Danny set about packing up the toys as Steve cleaned her up, hands smoothing over her thighs as she downed most of the bottle.

“So, next time, maybe make sure you can pronounce and remember the information,” Danny smirked. “I'll tell Kono.”

“It was _Russian_ ,” she argued. “Russian! How was I supposed to remember it after, after— _that_.”

She gestured to include them, the bag, and the whole room.

“Well,” Steve smirked, glancing between the two of them. “Welcome to paradise?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0, and all its related characters, belong to: Leonard Freeman.


End file.
